


betrayal...

by junailens



Series: TomoRin Oneshots [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sleepy Cuddles, this title and description is so vague..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: Because Tomoe falls asleep at reasonable hours and Rinko stays up til 4 in the morning like a proper gamer goth gf.





	betrayal...

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i wrote this in like 4 minutes dfgdfk its partially based on a real experience i had when i was sleeping w my sibling and they were complaining that i kept tensing up when i played master songs.
> 
> i headcanon that tomoe sleeps a lot and falls asleep really early and rinko sleeps like 3 hours a night and stays up to ungodly hours and tomoe tries to get her to sleep better bc shes tired all the time and she just wants her to be well rested so she has to take drastic measures sometimes

It was currently about two in the morning. Tomoe didn’t know this, as she was still in the slow process of waking up. Why was she awake…? Well, about 30% awake. She didn’t know, and she wasn’t awake enough to think about it, so she began to fall back asleep.

She realized what had woken her when she felt a slight movement at her back.

“Hmm… Rinko?” she muttered sleepily, turning her head slightly toward her. She felt her tense up; her arm shook, and her breathing was shallow.

“Rinko? You okay?” Tomoe started to worry. She turned around and pushed herself up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes before opening them. She squinted at the light coming from Rinko’s phone, and realized that she wasn’t having a nightmare, but she was still playing that game that she had been playing since Tomoe had fallen asleep hours ago. She rubbed her eyes again and watched the ridiculously fast pace of notes streaming across the screen, Rinko’s arms tensing as she got past a particularly hard part, before the song ended and she let out a huff.

“God, what time is it?” Tomoe muttered, letting her head flop back down on the pillow.

“I’m never gonna full combo this song,” Rinko whispered sadly, clicking through the song results screens. Tomoe sighed, scooting closer to her and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

“You can do it…,” she said absentmindedly, already falling back asleep. Rinko hummed, not inspired by her words of comfort, then yawned, snuggling into Tomoe’s embrace, letting her eyes rest a moment. Little did she know, that moment of rest opened the door for betrayal. Without opening her eyes, Tomoe grabbed the phone out of Rinko’s hands and tossed it down to the foot of the bed. “...in the morning, though.” She wrapped her arm back around Rinko, kissing her forehead before falling right back asleep.

Rinko blinked, but she realized how tired she was now that she wasn’t staring at her phone. She took a breath, relaxing her arms and closing her eyes, and she soon joined Tomoe in the world of sleep.


End file.
